


Find me

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: There's a tingle in Magnus' hands.Just a tiny written-out thought, set after season 3A.For MuscleMemory. Just because.





	Find me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



They are side by side, cocooned into golden sheets, and there is a residue tingle in his veins. Right above his wrists. Up along the heel of his thumbs.  
Magnus lies immobile, lazily stunned, tracing this gentle energy; can’t but feel for its source, with his body heavy and sated and still, mind lulled but awake and focusing in on those pulse points right beneath tender skin.  
It aches, a silent shockwave of loss and joy to realize, how Magnus’ hands feel charged, delicately so, surging notions of ‘it can’t be’ and ’this feels so familiar’ canceling themselves out.  
It washes over him, memories of touches along Alec’s body, of warmth shared between them, then the heat of being inside, inside, the other hand resting above a heart beat just as life-giving. It's fleeting. Yet something stays.

Alec is kissing Magnus’ palms, an afterthought and yet somehow a main event, pressing his mouth along them over and over. And there’s a charged buzzing in Magnus’ veins; there’s power and there’s feeling.  
A sense of waking up .

**Author's Note:**

> I petted a dog today and cuddled with my nephews and there seems to be a lingering charged feeling of happy in my hands and that gave me ideas.


End file.
